scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
What's New Pussy Cat?
What's New Pussy Cat? is the third episode of the third season of Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Do you like sweet cute pussy cats? Well you won't like this one! The gang visit Catville, a place rumoured to have man-like cats sneaking around at night. But is the old legend actually true? Or is it some kind of trick! So hold on tight to you're cats! Plot "Unmasking that Minotaur Creature was sure hard work!" Says Fred. The gang are in the Mystery Machine. "I know, who superglues their mask on?" Asks Velma. "Well, at least we caught the crook!" Says Daphne. "Like, where are we?" Asks Shaggy. "I don't actually know, the map says we should be at home by now!" Says Fred. "Freddie, you're reading the map upside down!" Says Daphne turning it the right way up. "Ree-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. In the back Scooby and Shaggy are making giant sandwiches. "Rummy!" Says Scooby. "Like, you can say that again Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Rummy!" Says Scooby again. "Wait, Coolsville isn't even on the map" says Fred. Shaggy gulps. "Maybe we need a new map!" Says Velma. "Why don't we ask for a map over in that quiet village?" Asks Daphne. "Good idea Daph!" Says Fred. Fred drives into the village. It has a sign when entering saying 'Catville'. Soon the gang reach a posh house roaming with cats. The gang knock on the door. A woman answeres with her friend. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Tabby and this is Andrea! Who are you?" Asks the woman. "I'm Fred Jones, we're looking for a new map!" Says Fred. "Oh yes of course! Here you go!" Says Mrs. Tabby handing Fred a map. "Thank you!" Says Fred. "We better get going!" Says Daphne. "You just better hope that none of those Werecats follow you home" says Andrea. "Werecats!" Says Fred, "we're gonna stay for a while!" The gang walk off. "Like, why do I cringe every time they say that?" Asks Shaggy. "I ron't row!" Says Scooby. The gang start exploring. "We need to split up and look for clues!" Says Fred, "the girls and I will look for clues, Scooby and Shaggy, you look for the ghost!" "Ro!" Says Scooby. "Me neither!" Says Shaggy. "Will you do it for a box of Scooby Snacks?" Asks Velma. "Reah, reah, reah!" Cheers Scooby. "Come on throw em!" Says Shaggy. Velma hands the box to Shaggy and the pair eat up the Scooby Snacks. Later Scooby and Shaggy are looking for the ghosts. "Here kitty kitties!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Says Scooby. Suddenly a Werecat appears. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. Scooby and Shaggy run starting a chase scene. They both dress as cats. "Meow! "They say pointing to a direction. The Werecat runs in the direction and Scooby and Shaggy run to the gang. "Like, we found a Werecat!" Says Shaggy. "Where?" Asks Fred. Suddenly two Werecats appear. The gang run and the Werecats chase them. The gang find some dynamite tanks. "Quick, light them!" Says Fred. The gang light some dynamite each and it blows up causing the Werecats to fall over. "Lets see who you two kooks really are!" Says Daphne taking off the masks. "Mrs. Tabby and Andrea!" Says the gang. "Yes, we wanted all of the cats in Catville!" Says Andrea. "And we would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and you're mangey mutt!" "Rutt! Where?" Asks Scooby. Later the police take Mrs. Tabby and Andrea away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Catville Notes/trivia *The name of the episode is based on Tom Jones' song 'What's New Pussy Cat'. ** Quotes :"Meow!" - Scooby and Shaggy Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 5 - Cowboy Pack *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3 Category:DarthHill's Stuff Category:Frank Welker Characters